1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transporting sheet media, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for deskewing sheet media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of sheet registration systems have been used to deskew a media sheet in a sheet path of an imaging apparatus, such as a printer. One common sheet registration system is one in which the leading edge of the sheet is partially buckled against a registration device in the sheet path. The registration device may be provided, for example, by temporarily stalled or slower speed sheet feed roller nips, retractable fingers or pins. In another type of sheet registration system that may be used for deskewing flimsy print media sheets, the moving sheet is partially buckled by at least one edge of the sheet engaging the registration system, wherein a transversely pivotal baffle member overlies at least part of the buckled sheet to at least partially define a sheet buckle chamber for the buckled sheet.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus for deskewing sheet media that provides a variation in the deskewing properties of the alignment gate depending on the width of the media sheet.